


A lost Star’s path

by Shadowfax4



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfax4/pseuds/Shadowfax4
Summary: What got the seeker to be the cruel, selfish, mech he was today? Well we're peering behind the curtain that Starscream keeps up on his past to possibly see why.





	1. Chapter 1

BEFORE STARTING 

This backstory for Starscream I completely made up and this story idea was inspired a bit by an rp that I'm doing. Hope you all enjoy it. Btw it will be mostly in Starscream's POV in third person.

I do not own any of the characters or transformers prime or any of the art that I put in here


	2. Chapter ~1

Starscream had always never said anything or wanted to talk about his past, before the war. There had been a few who had dared to ask the seeker a bit earlier in the war but he would usually snap at them for asking and leaving or something to avoid the questions. They usually started up because of a 4 digit number that is branded/tattooed on the inner side of his arm. #214 was the number in black. It is clear he's had it for a while because from what anyone knew of it he had definitely had it before the war had started. That was ages ago now. Though there are those who might be curious but never bring it up because of the results from others in there attempts.  
As of late though after a certain mission Starscream was sent on with Megatron that had dealt with dark energon in the area of the mission, which he had failed and was punished for as usual, Starscream had been having nightmares now it usually wouldn't be a concern. Though he screams his helm off in most of the nightmares so it had become a concern because it woke others and Soundwave or Knockout or even Megatron at times to make him wake up.  
Megatron was done trying to deal with this so he got Soundwave to bring Starscream to the medbay and to the side room, he was going to deal with this annoying problem now. 

Starscream groans lightly as Soundwave commed him to come to the medbay. What the frag was he being called for anyway? Grumbling he makes his way there, seeing Soundwave and Megatron quietly chatting about something. He didn't see Knockout right away but realized he was in a side room where they had the cortical psychic patch was set up. Suspicion and curiosity rose up as he looked at them.  
Megatron turned and rumbled as he saw his SIC, "ah Starscream arrived just in time"  
Starscream walked up, his wing twitches before speaking "what is it that I was called for my lord?"  
The warlord hums, Soundwave had silently moved behind the seeker. Worry crept into his systems as it was quiet for a moment before his master spoke "you were called here to be rid of these nightmares you've been having as of late by going into your mind"  
Starscream's optics widen and he grew tense, they can't see what it was. He didn't want them to see it. He went to back up but Soundwave who was behind him stopped him there. "My lord you don't have to do this-"  
"Oh but I will, these need to end Starscream and I know you won't end them by yourself. Knockout is everything ready?" The warlord asked the cherry red medic who was in the side room, the medic hummed and nodded "yes lord Megatron, everything is in order"  
"Good, Soundwave bring the patient over with you?" Megatron rumbled as he walks into the side room. Starscream had tried bolting away but Soundwave grabbed him with his two tentacles. Starting to walk into the side with the struggling seeker. Pinnning him to the slanted medical berth while Knockout came over and activated the restraints so the seeker couldn't get anywhere now. The silent TIC stepped aside and his lord stepped forward a bit, looking at the seeker "Knockout, connect the psychic patch"  
Knockout nods "will do master" he puts one end into a monitor in the room and then the other end into the back of the panicking seeker's helm. Starscream goes limp as the patch actives, pulling him into his own mind and the others in the room able to see what's in it to.  
Let's see what's in the second in command of the decepticons shall we? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well there's chapter one guys! I hope y'all like it so far. Peace out readers!


	3. Chapter ~2

It was just black at first as the patch activated and showed them the seeker's mind on the monitor. Though after a moment sound filled the darkness, quiet at first but then it got louder and it was a mix of multiple sounds. Crying, screams, angry yelling, something breaking, tanks growling for energon, running, flames, explosions. It all suddenly stops. An memory started to form, a sliver seeker's crystal blue optics opening. It was a sparkling, they were in a hospital and in a life support container for newsparks that needed a little extra help at first with staying alive, this indicating that the sparkling was probably born early. The sparkling's name on the side of it on a clipboard but it wasn't readable. The small seeker looked around and sees a medic bot come up to the container. Their armor was black with deep green and orange highlighting, the mech's optics were blue but had a slight tint of green.  
The medic looked down at the seeker sparkling and grinned, placing a servo on the container "hello little one, hm you'll be perfect for my plans" he whispered, it was dark around so it was probably nighttime. The mech opened the container and got the small sparkling out before heading to leave. The mech taking the sparkling far away from the city, away from their creators, and unknowingly to a laboratory where the seeker's supposed to be life changes without him knowing it.  
The seeker sparkling had scans done on him and something injected into his spark, this then changing the crystal blue optics into ruby red ones. After a few months the mech took the sparkling and dropped him off at the nearby orphanage. The gate in front said 'Borden Orphanage' the sparkling was left there with a little paper with a name. 'Starscream'


	4. Chapter ~3

Starscream looked around as one of the orphanage's bots picked the seeker sparkling up and brought him inside. Going to the head of the orphanage, Mis.Borden  
"Mis.Borden this seeker sparkling was left at the gate, their tag says 'Starscream'"  
The small sparkling looks up at Mis.Borden, who had turned around and looked at the employee and the new sparkling "hm Starscream, Lunar get him numbered before putting him in the nursery"  
The femme employee nodded "yes ma'am" she walks off with Starscream still in her arms, the sparkling curiosity looking around as she went. He saw other sparklings that were a bit older then him around but non of them seemed to have one bit of happy in them at all. And if there was a hint of it, it quickly disappeared as the adult femme went by. Some looked over at Starscream, most of their expressions blank and some with sympathy ones. The femme adult called Lunar from what Starscream could tell then walked into a white colored room, a few berths and a sliver tray with a few strange sliver items Starscream didn't know anything about what any of this was so it made him scared. He whines as Lunar set him down on one of the big berth's in the room. She move to a tray with the items, grabbing one she got a small flame going on an unison burner, heating up the end of the item after changing the end of it. Once it was hot she walked back over to the frightened young seeker, getting a hold of his right arm and keeping in her grip as he tried struggling against it. She then pressed the hot end of the item she had against the inner side of his right arm that she had in her grip, which made Starscream cry out in pain. Only after a few moments is when she took the hot metal off him and put it back on the tray. Starscream whimpers, looking at his arm through testy optics that she just burnt once he brought it in. Burnt into his sensitive wiring that was shown in his arm was '#214'  
After he was taken to the 'nursery'. A few years pass and they hadn't done anything else to him yet but once he had gotten old enough, which was 5 vorns, they moved him to where all the other sparklings the age of 5 or higher were. Which is when the basically daily beatings happened or if you do the slightest slip up you get another beating and if you try escaping or do so many mess ups the bot gets put into the dark room for a week. The dark room is a completely black room and once closed, it doesn't open until the week is up. So no energon or seeing anything for a whole 7 days, many die in there because of the lack of fuel. Course once you turn 16 is when your allowed to leave the orphanage if your not adopted, but this orphanage was on the outskirts of the city Kaon and well it's Kaon, just about non of orphanages here get adopted.


	5. Chapter ~4

Once he was put with the other sparklings in the regular dorms when he became old enough it was basically a living hell there. Each morning they were all brought out, counted by dorm secession, then brought to the little yard right next to the orphanage. It had a little play ground but it wasn't ever used much so it was mostly for show. The older ones that were old enough were taken to the road to be picked up by a bus that brought them to the school nearby, which wasn't that big but what would you expect from a school in a small town right outside of Kaon? Though for the younger ones that had to wait a few vorns before they could start going to school had to stay and usually do chores. If not that they were to stay in the yard where they usually just talked. Though not to loudly so they wouldn't get beaten if Mis.Borden were to come out to get any of them for some chore or to help bury a sparkling. Yes, burying one. There it wasn't uncommon for someone to just fall dead or die after a beating or from being in the dark room. So guess who had to dig the graves for them and bury them? The other sparklings living there. They were buried behind the orphanage and with no grave stones or marking to tell anyone else who they were. Starscream being born a little smaller and weaker didn't always do the chores correctly so he got beaten a little more then the others. But that didn't exclude anyone from the beatings, no, sometimes others would get beat with him for no reason Or because of the rare chance of someone trying to defend for him but that was rare. Course they had a 'medbay' of sorts but it was only really used to cover up the evidence of the beatings for the sparklings that were brought to school. Then nearing the end of the day the others would come back from school and they would be fed dinner, which was the only time they ate at the orphanage and they weren't given much. A few more vorns past and Starscream had been in school for a few vorns. Now it wasn't anything pretty and he occasionally bullied but the environment was a lot better then the hell of a orphanage he lived at. He was a bit sad at the end of the day to go 'home'. He wanted to just stay at school or just anywhere else then at that hell. But he couldn't do anything about it and he couldn't run because they'd find out he was gone the next morning because of the morning count and if he got caught it would be put in the dark room. They beat him, put him in there, then when he got taken out he'd be beaten again so that wasn't an option. He'd just have to wait until he was old enough to just leave on his own. He could get through it, he could do it, right?


	6. Chapter ~5

One day when Starscream and other orphans were returning to their personal hell aka the orphanage. There was a new staff member, the femme was a bit younger then the others but was still an adult. She looked to be in her late 20s to her early 30s. The other staff and the head of the orphanage were a good bit older. She had a pretty sliver and turquoise armor and her optics were a soft crystal blue. Her name was Miss.Susie and she seemed to be a lot nicer then the others but the orphans were wary of her for the first few days. Miss.Susie occasionally got scolded from the other members over some things, it could be because she was the newbie or because she was being nice to them. Though the orphans started to warm up to the new orphanage worker, she would sometimes play with them when they were put outside and she was the only member there. She even would secretly bring her own homemade cookies and give them to the sparklings when the others weren't around. During the later hours most of the orphanage work members would be asleep but Susie was quietly bringing some of the orphans to a small meadow not to far away from the orphanage. The meadow was so pretty and that's where they felt like they were happy and safe. As Starscream and many others thought of it. Miss.Susie was the light angel to their dark hell. She stayed there for a long time but when Starscream was 15, soon to be 16 is when Miss.Susie became sick, badly sick and she died a few weeks afterwards. They all told the ones that were going to bury her to put her underneath the willow tree in the meadow next to the orphanage. They did bury her there and the orphans all went there at night and some dared to during the day, to morn their fallen angel. Her death hit Starscream hard, he often thought the only reason why he probably clung to keep going in this hell was her. Even before the war had killed their planet he left to visit her gave in that little meadow. By then the orphanage was in ruins like the rest of the cities on cybertron.


End file.
